Default
by LostInBoys
Summary: Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan / KaiSoo / Genderswitch


**Cast : Jongin**

 **Girl!Kyungsoo**

 **Cameo : Sehun**

 **.**

 **Little note : Disini ga akan ada percakapan ya. Kecuali bagian Sehun di akhir.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

Blam.

Suara pintu yang agak dibanting menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Seakan sudah paham dengan isyarat non-verbal tersebut, Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan masakannya dan menuju pintu depan.

Sesosok lelaki tegap dan gagah sedang membuka sepatunya yang langsung diambil alih oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia meyerahkan tas dan jasnya yang sudah ia buka sejak di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo dengan sigap menerimanya dan membuka dasi yang melingkar di leher lelaki itu. Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, lelaki itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela napas berat.

 _Ini konsekuensi yang pantas kau terima Kyungsoo._

 _._

Sudah tiga tahun sejak pernikahan mereka. Namun siapa yang sangka pernikahan yang dalam bayangan semua orang merupakan akhir yang bahagia menjadi akhir yang suram baginya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Jongin –suami Kyungsoo– menemukan kebenaran dari semuanya. Jongin benci pembohong. Dan istrinya sudah membohonginya selama ini.

Janin di dalam rahim Kyungsoo dua setengah tahun lalu bukan berasal dari benihnya. Tapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin bahwa janin itu miliknya. Satu kesalahan besar Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dimaafkan Jongin. Kyungsoo membohonginya. Terlepas dari entah siapa ayah janin itu. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo berselingkuh dan melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun itu dalam status istri Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan semua kebenaran pada Jongin. Berharap bahwa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Tapi ia lupa bahwa Jongin benci pembohong. Pembohong adalah penjahat nomor satu bagi Jongin. Siapapun itu yang berbohong padanya. Apapun itu alasannya.

Janin Kyungsoo lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Ia mengambil seluruh wajah Kyungsoo dan menyalinnya ke wajahnya, kecuali matanya. Mata Kyungsoo bulat, dengan pupil gelap dan warna putih dibelakangnya sedikit lebih mendominasi dibandingkan dengan warna gelapnya. Tapi bayi kecil ini mempunyai mata yang kecil. Bulat, tapi tidak besar.

Namanya Jisoo. Kyungsoo yang memberinya nama. Karena Jongin sudah terlanjur membencinya sebelum bayi mungil itu lahir ke dunia.

Jongin berubah dari hangat menjadi dingin. Ia berpindah dari matahari menjadi bulan yang dingin.

Pernikahan mereka otomatis menjadi akhir bahagia yang gagal. Benar-benar gagal di saat Kyungsoo melihat sendiri Jongin mengencani kembali mantan kekasihnya.

Jongin mungkin masih pulang setiap harinya. Tapi dengan semua keheningan yang diciptakannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ia sendiri di rumah. Jisoo masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semua keadaan ini. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Jongin akan mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Jongin sudah merenovasi ruang kerjanya menjadi rumah kecil. Semua yang ia butuhkan ada disana sehingga ia tidak butuh keluar ruangan dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih beruntung Jongin tidak pisah ranjang dengannya. Jongin masih tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya. Walau ia tidur di ujung dengan guling dan Jisoo sebagai pemisah. Jongin bahkan tidak menyentuh Jisoo sejak ia lahir.

.

Jongin membawa berita hari ini. Kekasihnya hamil. Dengan salah satu benih Jongin yang berhasil menembus semua halangan menuju sel telur kekasihnya.

Berita yang mengejutkan. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Intinya adalah Jongin akan menikahi kekasihnya sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabannya. Tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang status istri Jongin. Tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang tertunduk dan mengalirkan tetesan bening dari kedua matanya.

Apa ia benar-benar tak termaafkan?

Apa Jongin tidak ingin memaafkannya?

Apa ini balasan untuk satu kesalahannya?

.

Orangtua Jongin benar-benar terkejut saat Jongin datang meminta restu dan izin untuk menikahi kekasihnya. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir akan memberikan restu untuk Jongin lagi. Bahkan disaat ia sudah mempunyai anak (orangtua Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jisoo bukan anak Jongin).

Ibu Jongin menentang dengan sangat keras. Ibu Jongin sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak lama dan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri. Mana bisa ia menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan memberikan restu pada Jongin untuk menikah lagi.

Ayah Jongin juga terlihat tidak setuju. Tapi ia juga laki-laki. Ia mengerti dengan tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Ayah Jongin tidak berkata banyak. Ia ingin berdiri di tengah-tengah. Menantu dan istrinya yang menjadikannya tidak bisa berkata setuju begitu saja, walaupun Jongin adalah darah dagingnya.

Diputuskan bahwa keputusan akhir ada di tangan Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah dari Jongin. Bagaimana pun merekalah yang akan menjalankan semua ini nanti.

Kyungsoo sudah berpikir terlalu keras untuk ini. Ia tidak ingin Jongin menduakannya, namun ia sadar kebahagiaan Jongin sudah tidak pada dirinya. Ini bahkan lebih berat dari pikirannya akan Jongin yang akan menceraikannya.

Ia bisa melihat Jongin, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya, memeluknya. Dan itu menyakitkan.

.

Pernikahan Jongin dilaksanakan besok pagi di halaman belakang rumah orangtua Jongin.

Kyungsoo membantu menyiapkan semuanya dengan Jisoo digendongannya. Jisoo sedang demam dan rewel, namun ia tidak bisa ditinggal karena ingin selalu digendong ibunya. Mertua Kyungsoo dan kakak perempuan Jongin mencoba mengambil Jisoo dari Kyungsoo, dan yang terjadi adalah Jisoo yang menangis lebih keras.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berharap Jongin akan menenangkan Jisoo. Menyentuh seujung kuku saja tidak pernah, apalagi mendiamkan bayi kecil itu dari tangisannya? Berharap saja pada cebol yang ingin memeluk bulan.

Kyungsoo semakin kerepotan saat tangis Jisoo semakin keras dan masih ada yang harus dikerjakannya untuk pernikahan Jongin besok. Ibu mertua Kyungsoo melihatnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengurus Jisoo terlebih dulu dan ia yang akan meng- _handle_ semua urusan pernikahan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mertuanya yang sangat mengerti keadaannya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo menuju dapur hendak membuatkan susu untuk Jisoo. Belum juga sampai, Kyungsoo malah berbalik dan mengemas semua peralatan Jisoo di kamarnya.

Ia bertemu dengan ayah mertuanya di pintu depan. Dengan suara bergetar, ia minta izin untuk pulang dengan beralasan Jisoo tidak bisa tenang dengan suasana yang sedang repot seperti ini. Ayahnya mengiyakan dan menawarkan untuk memanggil Jongin untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berkata ia akan naik taksi saja karena Jongin masih diperlukan disini. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dan memanggil taksi.

Air matanya mendesak keluar saat ia sudah di dalam taksi. Berusaha untuk tidak terisak karena Jisoo yang terlelap dan supir taksi yang meliriknya dari kaca spion. Ingatan akan yang dilihatnya tadi kembali ke permukaan dan membuat air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras.

 _Kyungsoo setengah berlari ke dapur untuk membuat susu untuk Jisoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap dua orang calon mempelai yang saling melilitkan lengan mereka. Calon mempelai lelaki dengan sayang mencium pucuk kepala calon mempelai wanitanya. Hanya sebatas itu. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit di dada Kyungsoo._

 _Ia sudah tidak kuat._

 _Ia tahu ia perlahan hancur._

 _._

Kyungsoo duduk di balkon kamarnya di rumah mertuanya. Untuk sementara ia dan Jisoo mengungsi untuk memberikan kebebasan pada pengantin baru. Rasanya tidak etis ia ada di rumah sedangkan ada dua orang lain yang sedang berbahagia dan menyebarkan aura bahagia yang menjadi panah halus untuk dadanya. Walaupun ia berhak di rumah itu dan ia masih istri Jongin. Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi di matanya terpancar jelas bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi gangguan untuknya dan istri barunya.

Besok ia sudah bisa kembali ke rumah. Jongin dan istri barunya akan bulan madu ke Spanyol selama dua minggu.

Mulai besok juga ia harus menyiapkan segalanya. Banyak yang harus ia persiapkan untuk masa depannya dan juga Jisoo. Semuanya akan menjadi berat di masa mendatang. Tapi ia tahu ia harus kuat demi Jisoo.

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan memasukkan pakaiannya dan Jisoo yang sudah terlipat rapi ke dalam koper besar. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Ia tidak mampu untuk bertahan lagi. Jiwa dan raganya sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan kesakitan yang diterimanya.

Ia sudah berbicara kepada kedua mertuanya. Ia mengungkap semuanya. Semua permasalahan dalam rumah tangganya. Ia menyampingkan Jongin di sisi tidak bersalah. Ibu mertuanya menamparnya sekali di pipi dan ayah mertuanya melemparkan tatapan kecewa padanya. Kyungsoo rasa ia sudah akan menjadi kepingan saat ibu mertuanya memeluknya kembali dan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun ini harus dibicarakan dulu dengan Jongin, kata Ibu mertuanya. Kyungsoo tau Ibu mertuanya terlalu sayang padanya dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi keluar menuju dunia luar tanpa ada perlindungan dari siapapun. Bahkan ia berkata Kyungsoo sudah cukup dihukum oleh Jongin selama ini dan pernikahan Jongin yang kedua ini adalah hukuman yang besar untuknya. Ini semua sudah cukup bagi ibu Jongin. Namun yang menghukumnya adalah Jongin, Jongin pula yang memutuskan kapan ia akan berhenti menghukumnya.

Tapi apa Jongin pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo? Sekalipun?

Tidak. Jongin sudah tidak perduli dengan Kyungsoo sejak semuanya terungkap. Jongin bahkan tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo di sekitar hidupnya.

Yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan adalah bertahan dan bertahan. Sampai akhirnya ia rasa ia sudah terlalu sakit untuk dihukum.

.

Ia harus pergi. Ia tidak ingin Jisoo menyaksikan kehidupan orangtuanya yang tidak cukup normal untuk perkembangan psikisnya. Ia akan menjelaskannya pelan-pelan kepada Jisoo di masa mendatang. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Jisoo bertumbuh semakin besar. Dan ia pikir inilah saat yang tepat.

Kyungsoo meletakkan vas berisi bunga mawar merah di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk pengantin yang akan kembali dari bulan madunya hari ini. Setelah itu ia mengecek kembali semua sudut rumahnya. Mengitarkan pandangannya, menyimpannya sebagai foto dan menaruhnya dalam folder kenangan dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil Jisoo ke dalam gendongannya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Berbalik sebentar untuk terakhir kalinya dan menutup pintu ruang pesakitannya. Ia pergi untuk kebebasannya.

.

Ting tong.

Suara bel bergema di rumah yang hening walaupun matahari sudah tinggi.

Ting tong.

Suara bel yang kembali berbunyi memaksa sang pria untuk membuka matanya dan menghampiri orang yang membunyikan bel.

Sesosok pria dengan setelan jas dan celana bahan juga sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi Jongin. Aku harap kau masih mengingatku" ujar sosok pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Siapa?

"Sudah kuduga kau melupakanku. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun"

Jongin merubah air mukanya. Ia mengingat siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu paginya ini. Dia Oh Sehun, sahabatnya saat Junior High School.

Setelah sedikit bertanya kabar, Jongin menanyakan tujuan Sehun datang ke rumahnya.

"Well, ini dari klienku. Ia tidak bisa menyampaikannya karena dia sudah pindah ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan dimana"

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat. Jongin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu segera membuka amplop tersebut. ia ingin tahu siapa klien Sehun dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Mata Jongin membelalak saat membaca isi dari kertas yang ditariknya keluar dari amplop tersebut. Ia membaca sekilas dan langsung paham apa isi dari surat tersebut.

 **Kyungsoo menggugat cerai dirinya**

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Gimana? Kerasa ga hurtnya?

Karena ini pertama kalianya aku nulis comfort/hurt, aku mohon bantuannya untuk koreksi, saran, kritik dan review.

Aku butuh pendapat kalian. Apa ini butuh sequel atau tidak.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
